Złoto z Porto Bello/18
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVIII Złe wróżby Gdyby na miejscu Murraya był jakiś inny człowiek, mniej pewny siebie, bardzo by się zafrasował i zaniepokoił szeregiem spadłych nań niepowodzeń. Byliśmy bezpieczni, lecz na tym koniec. „Król Jakub” nabierał wodę tak gwałtownie, że koniecznie należało go osadzić na płaskich, błotnistych brzegach w południowym kącie zatoki. Zaczął przeciekać już wówczas, gdy bezanmaszt strzaskał mu bok, a górne spojenia desek poszły w kawałki. W czasie bitwy z „Koniem Morskim”, a następnie podczas burzy utraciliśmy z górą osiemdziesięciu ludzi, lecz najdotkliwszą była strata dwóch oficerów. Ciało Marcina znaleziono tuż przy kikucie masztu tylnego; zabił go ten maszt, któremu on tak nie dowierzał... O Saundersie nie było ani słychu i mogliśmy jedynie przypuszczać, że fala zmiotła go z pokładu. Załoga była w posępnym i mrukliwym usposobieniu, skłonna do rokoszu lub do drwienia z powagi mego dziadka. Po raz pierwszy mieli powód, by kwestionować jego wszechwładztwo, tak iż trzeba było całej bezwzględności i srogości, by utrzymać ich w karbach, w czym zresztą niemało dopomagał mu Coupeau, a także — wyznam otwarcie — Piotr i ja, bośmy nie chcieli narażać się na hajdamacką swawolę, która nastąpiłaby niewątpliwie w wypadku jawnego buntu tej wielojęzycznej czerni. Dawny galernik wybornie nam sekundował dziewięciorzemienną dyscypliną lub pięścią o ciosie niezawodnym jak długie osiemnastki, z których bił tak celnie. Z nadejściem zmroku deszcz i wiatr ustał i dziadek zwołał pod rufę zbiórkę całej załogi. — Stoicie na pokładzie strzaskanego okrętu — przemówił oschle. — Pod pokładem spoczywa tyle skarbów, że każdy może wygodnie urządzić sobie życie, kupować stanowiska, majątki i wszelakie przyjemności. Jeden tylko człowiek może wam wskazać, jak naprawić okręt, i zaprowadzić was tam, gdzie będziecie mogli korzystać ze zdobytego skarbu. Tym człowiekiem jestem ja. Jeżeli mnie nie stanie, będziecie musieli spędzić resztę życia na zabijaniu kozłów pośród tutejszych gór; jeżeli zaś choć raz jeszcze się powtórzy bałagan, jaki dziś widziałem, to zostawię was wszystkich na wyspie, oprócz tych, którzy mi się przydadzą do prowadzenia okrętu. A teraz do roboty! Zanim położycie się spać, żądam, aby pokład był wyczyszczony, a po bokach ustawione rusztowania celem naprawienia burt. Popędzał ich tak do północy, po czym zmęczonych i nie mogących ustać na nogach odprawił do hamaków. Rankiem ułożono systematyczny plan zajęć. Za radą Coupeau wybrano zastęp ludzi, na których można było więcej polegać — byli to przeważnie Murzyni, Portugalczycy, Włosi i Prowansalczycy — i utworzono z nich drużynę zapasową; pozostałych zaś podzielono na gromadki, na których czele postawiono ludzi odznaczających się zręcznością w pewnym fachu. Jeden oddział zaczął przyprowadzać do porządku ocalałe żagle tudzież kroić i szyć z zapasowego płótna ożaglowanie na bezanmaszt, który druga gromadka ludzi miała wyrąbać na zboczach Lunety i przyturlać na okręt. Trzeci zastęp miał naprawić wszystkie zewnętrzne uszkodzenia pudła okrętowego, czwarty — zalewać smołą rozluźnione spojenia desek, piąty zaś miał być w pogotowiu do podjęcia niezbędnych reparacji we wnętrzu okrętu. Coupeau dostał zlecenie czuwania nad robotami na statku, my zaś reszta zanieśliśmy zwłoki pułkownika O’Donnella na szczyt małego wzgórka na wschód od zatoki. Tam, pośrodku sosnowego lasku, ułożyliśmy go na wieczne spoczywanie. Było to miejsce odpowiednie dla tułacza, który nie osiągnął swego celu; szumiały mu drzewne konary, a odległy pogrzmot dunugi grał mu requiem aeternam''Requiem aeternam'' (łac.) — wieczny odpoczynek — pierwsze słowa hymnu śpiewanego podczas katolickich obrzędów pogrzebowych. po wieki wieków... Roztaczał się stąd widok na zielone błonia i karłowate zalesia aż po białą smugę wydm piaszczystych i po błękitną toń morską połyskującą w słońcu. Wydawało się, że całe lata zbiegły od dnia wczorajszego. Przecierałem oczy spoglądając to na spokojną piękność przyrody, to na zgrabną postać Moiry, klęczącej w rozmodleniu koło kopczyka szarej ziemi usypanego między sosnowym igliwiem. Na skraju lasku ludzie, którzy wykopali mogiłę, grali szyszkami sosnowymi w jakąś hazardową grę. Piotr wspierał się na muszkiecie, poważny i wzruszony. Dziadek wpatrywał się w morze przymrużywszy oczy. Gdy na niego spojrzałem, schwycił mnie za rękaw i odciągnął na bok. — Pozwalam ci zabawić się, jak zechcesz, przez resztę dnia — odezwał się. — Twoją i Piotra rzeczą jest czuwać nad tą panną. Ja muszę, ile to w mej mocy, przekonać się, co się stało z Flintem! — A potem? — zapytałem. — Potem? — brwi mu się zagięły łukowato ze zdziwienia. — A niechże cię... Robercie! Później będziemy tak postępować jak dotychczas. — Więc waszmość nie możesz zrezygnować z tego szalonego przedsięwzięcia? On okazał względem mnie taką cierpliwość, jak gdybym był krnąbrnym dzieckiem. — Nie jest to szalone przedsięwzięcie, ale przebiegła polityka niezwykłej doniosłości, mój chłopcze. Cóż? Mamy dać za wygraną li tylko z tego powodu, że okręt nasz został pogruchotany? Potrząsnąłem głową beznadziejnie, ale postanowiłem znów próbować: — Namyśl się waszmość; można łatwo przysposobić czółno. W nim zajechalibyśmy... — Wybij to sobie z głowy — przerwał mi z odcieniem zawziętości w głosie. — Mało mnie znasz, Robercie, jeśli sądzisz, że możesz mnie odwieść od tego, com rozpoczął... zwłaszcza co się tyczy tej sprawy, która pochłania całą ambicję mego życia. — Ależ my... I tym razem upór zwyciężył. — Chłopcze, grasz wielką rolę w mych zamierzeniach. Kocham cię bardzo, ale... Ale nie mówmy o tym planie. Nie lubię pogróżek. Niech ci to wystarczy, że nie wolno ci wspominać nigdy o tej sprawie. Obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił mnie, a niebawem wraz z drużyną smoluchów, idących za nim gęsiego, schował się w gąszczach na niższych zboczach wzgórza. Słońce przeszło już poza południk, gdy Piotrowi i mnie udało się nakłonić Moirę, by oderwała się od mogiły; ażeby zaś nieco ją rozruszać, poprowadziliśmy ją na ścieżkę wiodącą ku grzbietom Lunety, gdzie kilkunastu ludzi z załogi „Jakuba” już zrąbało ogromny świerk i ociosywało pień z gałęzi, przygotowując go do odarcia z kory. W przyległym lesie zabiliśmy sporo ptaków; Piotr zręcznie upiekł je na wolnym ogniu, potem zaś, ponieważ ona rozkoszowała się ciszą zboczy górskich, poszliśmy dalej, tam gdzie już nie było słychać dzwonienia toporów, aż na koniec przybyliśmy do podnóża ostrej iglicy skalnej, która była soczewką Lunety. Bylibyśmy się tu zatrzymali, ale Moira tyle się nasłuchała o straży korsarskiej, utrzymywanej na szczycie, iż poczęła nalegać, byśmy wspinali się do samego końca, mimo że godzina była już spóźniona. Ulegliśmy jej życzeniu, gdyż radzi byliśmy wykonać wszystko, co by jej się w tym dniu podobało i przyniosło ulgę w strapieniu. Była to wyprawa trudniejsza, niż się zdawało; słońce już było nisko na zachodzie, gdyśmy dotarli do płaśni na wierzchołku, zakurzeni i sczerniali od ognisk, jakie tu niegdyś palono na wici. Ale widok stąd był wspaniały. Wyspa rozpościerała się pod nami, jak mapa na stole, od Masztu Przedniego, po naszej lewicy, ciągnąc się skalistym grzbietem zachodniego wybrzeża do góry Masztu Tylnego i do przylądka na zachodzie, który przez starego Marcina zwany był „Dziobem Okrętowym”. Po stronie wschodniej nieregularne wybrzeże biegło na północ i na południe aż do Zatoki Kapitana Kidda, wrzynającej się zębem w głąb lądu; ta strona była porosła drzewami gęstymi i splątanymi, z wyjątkiem kilku łąk pośrodku wyspy oraz srebrzystych prześwietli drobnych rzeczułek. Rozpoznaliśmy maszty „Jakuba”, wznoszące się nad Zatoką Północną, oraz wyrąb wśród drzew na północ i wschód od zatoki Kapitana Kidda — było to miejsce, gdzie Flint zbudował warownię. Naraz Moira zawołała: — O święci Pańscy, czy to okręt? Spojrzyj no waćpan, panie Bob! Panie Piotrze! Wskazała na wschód; istotnie widać tam było okręt, a raczej topżagle okrętu, wznoszące się nad krawędzią widnokręgu. Gdyby nie to, że promienie słoneczne słały się poziomo po powierzchni morza i odbijały się od płócien żaglowych, nie dostrzeglibśmy tego okrętu nawet przez lunetę. — Tak, to okręt — odezwałem się. — Ja — potwierdził Piotr. — To Flint. Moira zadrżała. — Doprawdy, któż by to mógł być inny? — zapytała. — Zdaje mi się, że żaden z naszych przyjaciół nie przybywa tu na zawołanie. — Może to okręt królewski... — zacząłem. — Nie — sprzeciwiła się. — Jeżeli przez tyle lat okręty królewskie nie mogły trafić do tej wyspy, to nie wygląda na rzecz prawdopodobną, by, miały tu naraz przybyć właśnie w tej chwili. — Tak, to okręt... — przystałem niechętnie — okręt o pełnym ożaglowaniu. — Ja, wygląda on na okręt Flinta — rzekł Piotr. Zamilkliśmy na chwilę, przerażeni nagłością, z jaką zmieniły się nasze przewidywania, z chwilą gdyśmy niespodzianie ujrzeli te topżagle widniejące o parę mil w oddali. — Teraz rozpocznie się znowu krwawa bitwa! — zawołała Moira. — Na mą duszę, czy nie dość szafowano życiem ludzkim dla tego skarbu? Czy każda moneta musi być krwią zbryzgana!... — Lepiej choćmy do Murraya — rzekł Piotr posuwając się w stronę krawędzi skalistej płaśni. — Ale skądże by się Flint wziął tu tak prędko? — żachnąłem się. — To rzecz niemożliwa, Piotrze. On nie potrafiłby... — Potrafi, ja — odrzekł Holender niewzruszony. — Busza pszeszła po dwóch gocinach, a okręt mosze być oddalony o ciesięć mil, neen? Zeszliśmy w milczeniu z Lunety. Zmierzch zastał nas w lesie u jej stóp; drogę powrotną musieliśmy odbywać z największą ostrożnością, tak iż zabrzmiało już osiem uderzeń dzwonka (z taką ścisłością przestrzegano przywróconej karności na lądzie), gdy wyszliśmy z drzew na brzeg Zatoki Północnej i jęliśmy przywoływać łódkę. Na pomoście przywitał nas dziadek, wyświeżony jak zawsze; ubrany był w śliwkowego koloru satynową kurtkę i błękitne spodnie pluszowe, w białe pończochy i czarne trzewiki ze srebrnymi sprzączkami; włosy miał pięknie przewiązane czarną jedwabną wstążką. — No, no — odezwał się — długoście marudzili. Nie jesteś chyba zbyt zmęczona, lubciu? — zwrócił się do Moiry. — Nie zasiadałem do wieczerzy spodziewając się, że wnet nadejdziecie. Możecie się przekonać — i zatoczył ręką wokoło — że nie próżnowaliśmy na pokładzie „Jakuba”. Zaczynamy wyglądać, jak przystało na okręt, hę? Czy nie widzieliście przypadkiem nowego bezanmasztu? — Lepiej ićcie do kajuty — rzekł Piotr zwięźle. — Mamy coś powiedzieć waszmości — wyjaśniłem. — Jest to rzecz nie cierpiąca zwłoki. Przewiercił mnie oczyma i zdaje mi się, że od razu odgadł, jaką niesiemy nowinę. Brząknął w tabakierkę, otworzył ją i zażył tabaki. — Tak? — mruknął. — Stąd to wiatr dmucha! Po czym z wdziękiem i dostojnością, w jakiej celował, podał ramię Moirze i wprowadził ją do kajuty głównej. — Przynieś no nam tylko potrawy na stół, Gunn — rozkazał, gdyśmy usiedli. — Usłużymy sobie sami. I zwrócił się do Moiry: — Zalecam tę rybę. Jest świeżo złowiona, a Scypion — było to imię pozostałego przy życiu Murzynka — jest mistrzem w przyrządzaniu takich potraw; jak państwo widzą, przyprawił ją zieleniną, którą znalazł w lesie. — Mało mamy czasu, by jeść, a cóż dopiero podziwiać jadło waszmości — przerwałem opryskliwie. — O zachodzie słońca widzieliśmy ze szczytu Lunety topżagle okrętu płynącego od wschodu. — Przypuszczam, żeście go wzięli za „Konia Morskiego”? — odpowiedział. — Ja — odezwał się Piotr. — To Flint. — Bo któż by to mógł być inny? — zapytała Moira. — Niewątpliwie macie rację — zgodził się mój dziadek. — Na Boga! Ja sam co do tego nie będę się spierał. Nasz wywiad na wschodnim i północnym wybrzeżu nie przyniósł mi żadnych tropów, które by wskazywały, co stało się z „Koniem Morskim”; gdyby się rozbił, to jakiś jego szczątek dopłynąłby do brzegu. Tak, tak, moi drodzy, szczęście nadal nam nie sprzyja. Flint wyszedł cało z tej burzy. Ale nie jest to jeszcze, Robercie, powodem, byśmy nie mieli się uraczyć tą smakowitą wieczerzą... zwłaszcza gdy się pomyśli o tym, że przez parę następnych dni nie będziemy jadali tak wykwintnie. — Waszmości to nie wzrusza? — zawołałem. — Czemuż bym miał się wzruszać? Jest to zła wróżba, w tym się z tobą zgadzam, ale rozdrażnienie na nic tu się nie przyda. — Waszmość tu nie zostaniesz, prawda? — rzekł Piotr. — Masz zupełną rację, drogi Piotrze. „Król Jakub” w obecnym położeniu byłby dla nas jeno zabójczą pułapką. Dziś jeszcze go opuszczę i przeniosę się do warowni, którą był łaskaw wybudować nam Flint koło wielkiej przystani. — A skarb? — zapytałem. On podniósł w górę szklanicę wina i bacznie jej się przyglądał pod światło. — Niestety, musimy być tam, gdzie jest skarb — odrzekł na koniec. — Ale też, jeżeli się komu podoba, odwrócimy tę zasadę: skarb musi być tam, gdzie my jesteśmy. Nasi ludzie będą mieli pono dużo roboty w noc dzisiejszą. Moira wyciągnęła ku niemu błagalnie ręce. — O panie, czemuż choć teraz nie zechcesz wejść w układy z tym okrętem, gdy nadejdzie, by sobie zabrali, czego pragną, i poszli precz? Chyba byłoby to lepsze niż... — Powoli! — zgromił ją dziadek. — Część tego skarbu to osiemset tysięcy funtów, przeznaczonych dla przyjaciół twego ojca, oni zaś, moja panienko, są przyjaciółmi króla Jakuba. Jesteś, jak sądzę, dobrą jakobitką i nie chciałabyś, by nasza sprawa utraciła choć jeden dublon, za który można nakupić muszkietów w Lyonie lub brzeszczotów w Bredzie? — Nie żywię zbyt gorących uczuć dla króla Jakuba ani dla nikogo z tych, którzy wysłali mego ojca przed sąd Boga! — krzyknęła Moira. — Co mi tam jakobita czy hanowerczyk; czymże na to zasłużył król Jerzy lub Jakub, że musicie siać mord i łotrostwa... że człek zacny i spokojny spoczywa w ziemi nie poświęconej?! — i zerwała się drżąc z uniesienia, które skrzesało ogień w jej źrenicach. — Jakobita! Odrzucam precz tę nazwę i tych, którzy jej używają!... Nie dała mi ona nic więcej, jak tylko nędzę, wygnanie i śmierć tej, która mię na świat wydała... a teraz... ojciec... i jeszcze... Zalana łzami uciekła z kajuty, a drzwi jej sypialni zatrzasnęły się za nią. — Biedne dziewczę! Biedne dziewczę! — westchnął dziadek. — Dzisiaj dla niej był dzień próby. Musimy być wyrozumiali. — Waszmość powinieneś paść na kolana, modląc się do niej o przebaczenie, żeś dla zabawki wciągnął ją w te niebezpieczeństwa! — fuknąłem na niego. — Dla zabawki, Robercie? — sprzeciwił się łagodnie. — Kierowałem się jak najlepszymi powodami, jak najwznioślejszymi pobudkami. Uderzył w srebrny dzwonek przed nim stojący, a gdy ukazał się Ben Gunn, rzekł: — Przyślij mi Caupeau. Po czym znowu zwrócił się do mnie: — Ze wszystkich ludzi na tym świecie ty, Robercie, najmniej masz powodów, by ganić mnie za obecność panny O’Donnell. — Ja mam ich najwięcej! — odparłem w uniesieniu. — Nieszczęście chciało, że jestem krewnym waszmości, więc w pewnej mierze muszę podzielać hańbę wynikającą z postępków waćpana. On pokiwał smutno głową. — Słowa! Słowa! Jakichże to pochopnych, nierozważnych słów używa nieraz młokos ulegając ślepym przesądom! Piotrze, odwołuję się do ciebie: czy mój wnuk nie powinien mi być wdzięczny za to, iż nastręczyłem mu sposobność adorowania tej młodej Irlandki? Piotr wychylił szklankę wódki. — Lepiej nie mów już nic więcej, Murrayu — burknął. — Neen. Waszmość mówisz za duszo. W drzwiach korytarza ukazała się potworna gęba Coupeau. — Oui, m’sieur? — zaszwargotał. — Aha, Coupeau! — odrzekł Murray. — Jakiś okręt przybliża się do wyspy; może to Flint, może kto inny. Nas to nic nie obchodzi. Musimy obwarować się na lądzie. Skarb i dostateczny zapas żywności na dwa tygodnie pobytu trzeba będzie przenieść do twierdzy za palisadą, na północ od Zatoki Kapitana Kidda. Ludzie będą musieli pracować nawet całą noc, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Zrozumiałeś? — Oui, m’sieur — odrzekł puszkarz. — To dobrze. Pogoń ich od razu do roboty. — Oui, m’sieur. Coupeau niezgrabnym krokiem potoczył się przez korytarz; w chwilę później jego schrypły głos jął wykrzykiwać rozkazy zakłócając ciszę okrętu. — Dzielny chłop ten Coupeau — napomknął dziadek. — Nigdy nie żałowałem tego, żem go ocalił. Ale może byłoby rzeczą dobrą, gdybyśmy poszli na pokład i poparli go swą powagą. Jednak załoga w mniejszym stopniu, niżeśmy przypuszczali, była skłonna sprzeciwić się tej nowej pracy. Nietrudno było znaleźć przyczynę. Przenoszenie skarbów do warowni nad przystanią dawało im sposobność bliższego zetknięcia się z tym ich mieniem; tak bliskiej styczności jeszcze z nim nie mieli — oczarowywała ich ona, podniecała, oszołamiała. Wprawdzie już raz przenosili całą ładugę z „Najświętszej Trójcy”, później połowę porzucili na Skrzyni Umrzyka, a dwa dni temu wydobyli resztę do podziału z „Koniem Morskim”, lecz tamto było zgoła co innego, aniżeli przenosić pękate, ciężkie skrzynki, beczułki i owinięte w płótno sztaby kruszcowe przez szmat lądu, po ciernistych ścieżynach, mgławo oświeconych tu i ówdzie latarniami i łuczywem, aż w róg wielkiej stanicy drewnianej, która była cytadelą niezdarnej twierdzy Flinta. Piotr i ja, wraz z Moirą, Beniaminem Gunnem i Scypionem, ruszyliśmy koło północy w odwodzie głównej kolumny opuszczającej pokład „Jakuba”. Coupeau wcześniej poprowadził pierwszy oddział, z którego teraz spotkaliśmy kilku ludzi, jak wracali na okręt, by przenieść drugi ładunek zapasów. Dziadek miał pójść za nami, zabierając z sobą tychże oraz resztę załogi. Na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” miało pozostać jedynie dwudziestu kilku ludzi, którzy jeszcze nie wyleczyli się należycie z ran otrzymanych podczas bitew z „Najświętszą Trójcą” i „Koniem Morskim”, niepodobna więc było narażać ich na przenosiny; umieszczono ich jak najwygodniej na pokładzie działowym. Zauważyłem z niepokojem, że gromadki, które nas mijały, wiodły z sobą ożywioną, jakby gorączkową rozmowę, bynajmniej nie okazując przygnębienia, jakiego można by się spodziewać po marynarzach zaprzężonych do roboty nie wchodzącej w zwykły tryb zajęć; jednak milkli od razu, skoro zobaczyli, kim jesteśmy. — Ci ludzie chyba sobie nie podpili — mruknąłem do Piotra. — Neen — odpowiedział. — Ale stają się pijani przy skarbie. — Widzicie, jaka to klątwa ciąży na wszystkich, którzy go dotknęli — rzekła Moira. — Ach, Najświętsza Panno! Bodaj ten skarb spoczywał na wieki wieków w głębinach ziemi, gdzie osadził go Bóg wszechmogący! Nasze złe przeczucia nabrały uzasadnienia, gdyśmy wywlekli się na piaszczyste zbocza wzgórka, na którym zbudowana była warownia. Skroś drzew ukazał się jaskrawy blask ogromnego ogniska, a zachrypłe głosy nuciły tę ohydną pieśń marynarską, którą poznałem przy pierwszym zetknięciu się z bractwem korsarskim. Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''Piją za zdrowie, resztę czart uczyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Nigdy poprzednio nie słyszałem tego śpiewu pomiędzy załogą ''„Jakuba”. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do częstokołu, ujrzeliśmy poprzez luki garstkę korsarzy, którzy pociesznie odziani w szerokie pantalony, błyszcząc od kordelasów i pistoletów wetkniętych za pasem, skakali dokoła watry jak Mohikanie odprawiający pląsy nad poległym wrogiem. Nie zwrócili na nas najmniejszej uwagi, przeto przeszliśmy skwapliwie w poprzek wykarczowanego placu aż do drzwi stanicy, gdzie stał Coupeau oparty niedbale o ścianę. — M’sieur le capitaine ma przyjść? — zapytał. Odpowiedziałem potwierdzająco. — Prędko przyjdzie? Wzruszyłem ramionami, on zaś chrząknął: — Może pójdziemy... do tych łotrów — zagadnął. — Czy dostali rumu? — zapytałem podejrzliwie. — Non. Mają ogień... i widzą dużo pieniędzy. Urwał. — Może państwo pójdą — rzekł po chwili i nie czekając na naszą odpowiedź podążył sam w stronę ogniska. Wepchnąłem Moirę w głąb stanicy, a sam w towarzystwie Piotra poszedłem za puszkarzem. Chciałem nabić pistolet, ale Piotr pochwycił mnie za ramię. — Neen — ozwał się. — Dokaszemy tego pięściami i głosem... albo nie dokaszemy niczego, Robercie. Taka była również taktyka Coupeau, lecz on polegał głównie na swych pięściach. Wkroczył w krąg marynarzy, tłukąc na prawo i na lewo, Piotr zaś i ja poszliśmy w jego ślady. Kilku ludzi sięgnęło po kordelasy, ale te wyrwaliśmy im, zanim zdążyli obnażyć klingę. Wśród tego harmideru zabrzmiał nagle z mroków ostry głos Murraya, który sprawił, że nasi przeciwnicy pierzchli z trwogą. — Do kroćset! — wycedził kapitan. — Czy chcecie, łotry, zapanować nade mną dlatego, że na parę godzin odwróciłem się do was plecami? Wystąpiłem naprzód, stając w świetle ogniska. — Ostrzegałem was nie dawniej, jak w zeszłą noc — mówił dalej zimnym jak lód głosem. — Chyba to powinno było wystarczyć... Coupeau! — Oui, m’sieur! — Kto tym razem wszczął burdę? Puszkarz utkwił swój straszny wzrok w pobladłych twarzach gromady warchołów. — Ten człowiek. I jął kolejno wskazywać winowajców. — On... On... On... On... — Doskonale — rzekł dziadek. — Większość nas woli spać, wiedząc, że rankiem na pewno czeka nas żmudna praca; lecz nie chcę skwasić tych, którzy mają ochotę bawić się dziś w nocy. Owszem, wynajdę im rozrywkę. Coupeau, weź tych pięciu i tych drabów, którzy dokazywali pospołu z nimi, i czuwaj nad tym, by ich zwolennicy wymierzyli każdemu z nich po sto pięćdziesiąt batów. Przez chwilę trwało milczenie. Następnie wzbił się szmer zgrozy; jakiś człowiek począł szlochać. — Na Boga! Panie kapitanie... łaskawy panie kapitanie... my nie wytrzymamy stu pięćdziesięciu batów! Żaden człowiek nie wytrzyma... Nie mów tego, łaskawy panie. Czołgamy się przed tobą, kapitanie... gotowiśmy umrzeć... — Powinniście byli wcześniej o tym pomyśleć — odparł Murray niewzruszenie. — Nie każ dawać stu pięćdziesięciu plag, kapitanie — błagał ktoś inny. — Na pewno od tego umrzemy. — Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby tak się stało — przytwierdził dziadek zażywając tabaki. — Weź ich, Coupeau... i zaprowadź z łaski swej tak daleko, by nie było słychać ich wrzasków. ----